plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Cheats
Cheats are a series of type codes that can be used in both Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 to give the player advantages in the Campaign or special perks. Cheats are a way of usually making the game easier or just a different way to experience the game. To use the cheats in Plazma Burst 2, you must have finished the campaign mode (Including the bonus Level 42) and have root capability. Root Capability In order to gain root ability, you must change your name to "root" (after you have completed the campaign). After the game has loaded, replace your name with "root" or ".:Eric Gurt:." and click OK. Afterwards, you can type in cheats via the chat system in-game. Plazma Burst 2 Cheats Simply press "Enter" and type one of the cheat codes below to activate it. *bot 1 (Enables AI control over your character. Note that this will block your left mouse button effect, however, everything else remain active.) *bot 0 (Disables AI control over your character.) *god 1 (Multiplies your health by 100.000. Use this multiple times to increase the effect.) *god (Same effect as "god 1".) *god 0 (Multiplies your health by 0.00001.) *render 1 (Reactivates game rendering.) *render 0 (Deactivates game rendering.) *very slow (Play the game in slowest speed setting.) *slower (Slower speed setting.) *slow (Slightly slow speed setting.) *normal (Default speed.) *fast (Fast speed setting.) *faster (Faster speed setting.) *very fast (Fastest speed setting.) *friends (Enemies no longer attack you and will become your allies.) *dm (all vs all, enemies fight each other.) *kill (Explodes your head, killing you. If the game is paused, you will not be killed until you unpause the game. In Multiplayer, say '-kill'.) *kill enemies (Kill enemies without destroying their body, set their current health to 0.) *give all (Gives all of the Marine's signature weapons, all upgraded to level 3 (including Defibrillator, which can't be upgraded normally.) (Red warning message appears.) *zoom 25 (Camera is heavily zoomed out.) *zoom 50 (Camera is zoomed out, same zoom level as if the player is in a Hound Walker.) *zoom 100 (Camera is at the default amount of zoom.) *zoom 200 (The camera is zoomed into your character.) *hyper jump (Big jump.) *headshot (Removing your head without instant death. Same effect if you pause the game, type "kill", then "god" and unpause the game. Don't use this cheat when strict casual mode is enabled. Also, once you take any sort of damage, either from weapons or fall damage, your head will reappear, but the "layering" of it will be set behind your character's body.) *debug 1 (Activates debug mode.) *debug (Same effect as debug 1.) *debug 0 (Deactivates debug mode.) *quick start (Set your money to $999999 & give red warning message.) *no players (Unspawn all teammates and enemies from the level. This won't unspawn the player.) *no vehicles (Unspawn all vehicles from the level, do not use this cheat while you are in vehicle.) *no guns (Unspawn all weapons from the level (including your weapons)) *no barrels (Unspawn all barrels from the level.) *no lights (Lamps can't be broken.) *no lamps (Same as previous.) Warning Message *You may get the warning that you have to clear your saved data to get chance to unlock more achievements (if you have not unlocked all of them). This message only goes away until you remove your saved data like it tells you to. *You can delete this message. A hex editor can be used to eliminate the text. Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Cheats To use cheats in PB:FttP simply press ~ and type in the cheat. *morehp (This will give you lots of health. The exact amount is based on your armor upgrade level.) *moreall (100 grenades.) *god (Kills player.) *pbteam 0 (Team set to Noir Lime's team.) *pbteam 1 (Team set to Marine's team.) *pbteam 2 (Team set to Grubs' team.) *pbsilentkill (Same effect as "god".) *nextlv (Skip Level.) Note that the pause button (P) will pause the game even when you have the cheat window opened. Trivia *"bot 1", "bot 0", "render 1", "render 0" and "kill" cheat can work without the root capability as well. *If you lower your health via single "god 0" (e. g. from 500 to 1) and then use "god"/"god 1", it'll revert your health to normal instead of multiplying it. *"give all" cheat will not show the warning mesage if used on a custom map (not on a campaign level). *In PB:FTP, if you set your armor upgrade level to a very high one (by modifying the save file) and then use the "morehp" cheat, your health will decrease. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Single Player Category:Campaign